


The Ronin and The Maiko

by Pleasedial123



Series: A Series of Sexy Occurrences With Which Sakura Makes the Most of [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sakura, F/M, Itachi likes strength, Itachi may have a crush on Sakura, Kisame still wholeheartedly does, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Slowish build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedial123/pseuds/Pleasedial123
Summary: Itachi recognized the Maiko playing the shamisen. She gave him a subtle glower and pointedly looked away. He took that to mean she was not happy with his presence but was not going to do anything about it.Or perhaps she was remembering his intrusion into her hotel room after her affair with Kisame and the fact they had left her behind with no clothes. Kisame had roared with amusement when they had fled her scream that day.He also remembered the way she had looked, dappled in sunlight and curled up to Kisame, content. Itachi had wanted a taste.Uchiha Itachi liked strength, and that was something Haruno Sakura had. He had let her slip away once, he would not be foolish twice.





	The Ronin and The Maiko

Itachi looked up at the ryokan and let his lips twitch just the slightest as his eyes roamed the structure. It was a beautiful ryokan, lit with lanterns and well-polished. The building was three stories tall and the largest one in all of the Elemental countries, situated in the midst of Lightening country. In the dusk it looked like a shining light set at the base of a tall dark mountain. The sound of chatter and noise flowed out of it softly, and Itachi let the din wash over him as he stared into the building for a moment. 

Then Hayato was walking inside and Itachi was forced to follow. They were greeted promptly and Itachi said nothing, simply sliding his sandals off as he followed Hayato. They checked in and were led up a flight of stairs to a room. Itachi half listened to the attendant that chattered on with Hayato letting him know meal times and entertainment and such. 

Hayato was a merchant, a fairly rich one, who had hired a guard to protect him as he had travelled from Earth country to lightening. He was on a business trip but it was a quick contract one so he had nothing to weigh him down they had made good time. 

Unfortunately for Hayato, he would not make it to his destination.

Itachi stroked the katana at his side, feeling a bit irked that he was required to carry it like a prop, posing as a samurai. Itachi hated simple assassination missions but he was quite sure Pein had assigned this one to him simply because the man liked to prove he was in charge by making them do missions they hated that were far below their skills. 

Itachi watched idly as Hayato dropped his bag and changed into the provided fresh yukata. Itachi remained in his ronin ‘costume’, with dark hakama over a deep blue kimono. His hair was pulled back in a knot, not his usual style, but a more discreet one. He waited, watching Hayato like a curious bird more out of boredom then anything. Itachi was a patient man who didn’t find any true joy in killing despite his skill at it, so he did not feel rushed to finish the job. Hayato would die tonight, but there was no rush to do it now. 

Dinner was a lavish affair but Itachi was quite warmed by the traditional meal. The entertainment was top class as was befitting of the establishment. Geisha and Maiko here were fully trained and skilled, dazzling with their skills and Itachi watched as Hayato’s gaze followed them hungrily. 

There was a makio in the corner, whose gaze subtly settled on him. Itachi flashed a glance across the dark hair and the green eyes and the pretty pink kimono.

Then he narrowed his eyes, sharingan activating briefly. No genjutsu, but he recognized the Maiko playing the shamisen. She gave him a subtle glower and pointedly looked away. He took that to mean she was not happy with his presence but was not going to do anything about it.

Or perhaps she was remembering his intrusion into her hotel room after her affair with Kisame and the fact they had left her behind with no clothes. Kisame had roared with amusement when they had fully fled her scream that day. 

He remembered the way she had looked, dappled in sunlight and curled up to Kisame, content. He remembered the way she had smiled as she had kissed his partner. He also remembered the way she had eyed him like a rabid animal, hissing when he stared a tad too long. Itachi had been fully intrigued and a tad amused. He and Kisame often got the opposite reactions she gave, with women smiling at Itachi and watching Kisame warily. It was refreshing to see it reversed. 

Itachi also faintly remembered Kisame’s genuine fondness as he recalled how the two had ended up tumbling about a love hotel bed for two days. 

Itachi looked away from the woman and back to the Geisha. It had been a while since he had been able to enjoy such tradition. 

.--.

Itachi cleaned his blade gently before tucking it back in the sheath and laying it beside the corpse. He didn’t need it any longer, but one must always respect their weapons. 

When he stepped into the hallway, feet silent, he found her waiting.

She had washed the paint from her face but kept the wig and still wore the maiko kimono. She held nothing in her hands but waited patiently with an air of someone ready to leave. Itachi offered her no words, just a glance and then they slipped from the Ryokan together, disappearing under the moonlight. 

“You saved me some hassle,” she announced when they had both found an inn to stay at three villages away, “From having to kill him myself. But you obviously did it to send a message. I had orders to make it seem like he had disappeared.”

Itachi shrugged and she narrowed her eyes. 

“You’re going to bring Kumo-nin down on our heads. He was a rather well liked merchant for the Kage,” she muttered.

“Is that why you left with me?” he raised a brow.

“Better chance of getting over the border alive that way,” she shrugged, unashamed, “They would have sent ninja to investigate and I can’t avoid a team of actual investigative ninja.”

He watched her in the silence as she shifted, suddenly unsure. He could practically see her thought process. Yes, he was her best bet to get out of the country unharmed, but he was still an enemy himself. He wondered if she was relying on his partner’s fondness of her to protect her. 

“Kisame spoke of you,” he said, just to see how she would react.

There was a subtle upturn to her lips, a softening of her gaze.

“He said I should try a taste,” he added.

All sense of softness left as she stared at him, flinty. He saw her hands twitch to her hidden knives.

“Do you think you could defeat me?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Does it matter? I could still put up one hell of a fight,” she said, eyes narrowed.

He shrugged idly and then laid down in his futon giving her a clear sight of his back. She made no move to attack and when she finally settled in her own futon they both drifted off into a half aware sleep. 

.--.

They didn’t escape Cloud country completely unnoticed unfortunately. A border team realized it wasn’t just a Maiko and a ronin running away together and ended up attacking them as they tried to slip into the Land of Frost. Between him and Sakura they handily dealt with the team of jonin. Sakura had been correct though, and probably would have struggled quite badly alone. 

Itachi was not arrogant in saying he would have been fine, but it worth watching her fight. She was all movement and passion when she fought as compared to his efficient silence. She channeled her rage like her chakra, honed and sharp and used it to drive her fists harder.

She was beauty and strength. There were hints of grace, but her elegance came from brute strength. 

Itachi would full admit he had left an extra ninja alive for the sole purpose of watching her fight just a little longer. 

When they won they retreated over the border, left a false trail and then found a small hot spring inn to spend the night. While Sakura was getting them food Itachi booked them a small room with a private onsen. 

When Sakura joined him in their small room she handed him some food and looked at the private onsen with longing through the glass doors. She reached for her obi but Itachi was already there, fingers slipping under the bow. She stiffened but allowed him to work. He still remembered every part and carefully dissembled the obi folding each piece carefully. 

Then he gently pulled the first layer of the kimono off under her watchful eyes. The second layer followed the first but she stepped back when he reached for the last layer.

“I want to take a bath,” she said hesitantly, “What would you do if I told you not to look?”

“I wouldn’t look,” he said instantly, voice polite and calm.

She watched him carefully, like she was searching for something in his posture. She would be hard pressed to find any tells in him. People had been telling him for years that he was impossible to read and he prided himself in that. 

She slowly, hesitantly nodded but did not tell him not to look as she turned away and dropped the last layer of the kimono to the ground. She stepped towards the doors, sliding them open and slipping them closed before the cold could seep into the room. The small outdoor pool was very visible through the glass doors and he watched as she sunk into the water.

He carefully picked up her kimono and folded it gently, setting it aside. And then, because it would be rude not to, he ate the food she had given him. Afterwards, with her back still to him in the pool, he discarded his own hakama and kimono heading for the door. 

She tensed just the slightest as she heard him step into the chilly air but she did not tell him to leave so he gracefully slipped into the water with her. Under the dim light of the lanterns and stars, through the steam, her eyes were very green. Itachi did not hesitate to crowd her, leaning over her.

“If you tell me to stop, I will,” he said, voice low.

“Promise?” she asked.

“I am not in the habit of taking unwilling women,” he murmured, reaching out to twist a lock of her hair around his finger. 

“Not in the onsen,” she finally muttered.

“Fair enough,” he said, stepping back and relaxing into the water.

The heat eased into his muscles and he watched her. Watched the way she avoided eye contact and the way she didn’t look at him even as he drank in the sight of her. She took her time, soaking and drinking in the warmth. 

He could see the uncertainty in her gaze and the set of her lips. But he could also see a spark of desire when she skated her eyes across his face. He wasn’t lying. If she were unwilling he would let it drop. He would leave and not say another word. But he could see the thrum of her pulse when he leaned closer and they way a flush rose on her skin. Many had said he was very beautiful and he knew most people had a weakness for beauty. And if she had had an affair with Kisame of all people, she was obviously attracted to strength, which he also had in spades. So no, Itachi wouldn't force her (he had been raised better then that) but he also knew he wouldn't need to. 

Itachi left the onsen first, toweling off and going to retrieve the futon from the closet. He set up the futon carefully, placing them a respectable distance apart before taking a seat on the one he claimed. He watched as Sakura emerged from the pool, the water dripping off of creamy skin tantalizingly. The ends of her hair sagged under the water weight and clung to her skin. She entered the room like a startled deer, unsure and unsteady, but with a curiosity that urged her on. 

When she had dried off and was standing quietly, Itachi finally moved, motioning her closer. She took one step, then another, as if carefully approaching a large predator. Itachi couldn’t deny there was hunger in his gaze at least. 

“You may tell me to stop at any moment,” he murmured into the quiet.

She seemed like she wanted to believe him, so she took a plunge. She knelt before him and didn’t startle when he reached out and tucked his hand behind her neck, guiding her closer so he could press his mouth against her throat. Her pulse quivered against his lips and he let his tongue dart out for a taste a she slowly relaxed.

When he pulled back her eyes had fluttered half shut and her gaze was warmer, less cautious. She reached out and ran a hand across his cheek as if testing him. He leaned in, nosing her skin. Itachi rasped his teeth across her throat, his tongue darting out to take another taste of her skin.

When he had seen her lying on the bed in that hotel months ago with Kisame, looking devoured and sated and dappled in sunlight, he had wanted a taste. He would have taken one then and there knowing Kisame would not have minded, but she surely would have. Itachi was not a man of lusts and passions, but sometimes the urge could grasp him when he looked at slim muscles and fists that could kill. Her muscles were slim stretched across a pretty figure and her fist was topped with pretty little filed nails that he knew could leave marks across his back. And he wanted her.

Itachi had been satisfied with the brief glances of her that one morning. He had been satisfied with the view when she had reached up to kiss Kisame, relaxed and carefree and passionate. The stretch of her body and the curves of her had appealed to him, as had her easy nature. The fact she could crush his bones without batting an eye only pulled him closer. Itachi was a man driven by strength and this woman was nothing but. 

He had contented himself to not knowing the taste of her skin or the sound of her gasps. He had contented himself to never hearing his name roll off her tongue or the way her breast felt in his hands.

And then she had stumbled into his lap.

Itachi would be reminisce to let her go a second time.

“Oh,” she breathed, tone light and needy under his teeth.

Itachi pulled her closer, until she was no longer kneeling, but sitting. He let his hands linger, let them explore and touch with feather light pressure. He nosed her collar bone, inhaled her scent, and rose up to lean over her, settling between her legs so she had to arch back to look up at him. 

“May I?” Itachi murmured into her throat, looking up at her through his lashes as she curved back, letting him bare her weight with his hands.

Her gaze was hungry as she stared back and he took it as permission. So he pulled away from her throat and kissed her, slowly and languidly. He remembered watching the way she and Kisame had kissed, the way she had melted into him but not given an inch. She was a receptive partner, ready to follow his lead but push back if she wanted more. She moaned under his kiss and reached up to run her hands across his chest, nails lightly scraping against the skin. 

Itachi slid a hand between them and was pleased to note she was indeed enjoying this. She cut off the kiss with a gasp, arching against his fingers as they slipped between her legs. Itachi leaned her back further, lowering her to the futon and she let him, his hands skimming her legs. He lifted them onto his shoulder and cast a glance at her face as he leaned over her. 

She was starring at him in disbelief as she read his actions, but also with naked want and anticipation on her face. He buried his face between her thighs and thoroughly enjoyed the taste of her against his tongue. He enjoyed the sound of his name on her lips as much as he had thought he would as she gasped and arched against him. Hands pet his hair gently at first but the more he went on, the more they grasped desperately, urging him on.

She peaked on his tongue and he drew out her pleasure a second time before she tugged him up to lick her own taste from his mouth. Then she flipped them, pinning him to the bed to kneel above him. She sank onto him, unhesitating and surely and he released a shaky breath.

She looked glorious like that, head tossed back and sweat beading on her skin, breasts bouncing lightly. He gripped her hips, the skin soft under his hands and stared up at her until they both came with a shuddering cry. Itachi thoroughly enjoyed how she tasted, felt, and sounded. It was all just as good as he had expected. But now that he had a faint taste he wanted more. 

So he pinned her down, kissed her and took her again as she called his name, sweet and desperate. 

“Itachi,” she murmured, his name like a prayer, as she helped him come undone.

.--.

“I’m almost sorry to see you go,” Sakura said. "You are by far the most attentive lover I've ever had in bed for all you barely say a word."

Itachi smirked and leaned over. She obliged and reached up to kiss him. 

“Do give my brother my regards if you see him before I do,” Itachi murmured into her mouth.

“Oh god. No. He would kill me,” she groaned, “Though his face might make it worth it if I tell him I fucked you.”

Itachi let out a slight chuckle.

“Pass on my Hello to Kisame,” she told him, reaching up to run a hand across his cheek.

“Of course.”

“You know I will actually be a bit upset the day we have to fight each other,” she admitted.

“There is no guarantee that day will come.”

“With you both after Naruto?” she scoffed.

“There is no guarantee that day will come,” he repeated, voice firm.

Her eyes flashed up to his startled, but he was already pressing his lips to hers and then was gone in a flurry of crow feathers. 

.--.

“Itachi,” Kisame greeted with a lazy wave. 

Itachi didn’t respond, instead he stepped closer and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Kisame’s lips lightening quick before dancing out of reach.

“What was that for?!” Kisame spluttered and flailed, caught off guard.

“Sakura says hello,” Itachi said instead, a sly smirk curving the edges of his lips.

“Sakura?” Kisame still asked bewildered. 

“Couldn’t you taste her on my lips?” Itachi asked smoothly.

“You bastard!” Kisame yelled as he caught on, “I knew you wanted to tap that!”

“It was well worth it,” Itachi agreed.

Kisame laughed. 

“She is worth it at that isn’t she,” he grinned, “Ah, now I want to go track her down.”

“She’ll be back in Konoha for a few days at least. Wait a bit,” Itachi said.

Kisame grumbled but agreed, looking at Itachi as if he wanted to ask details. Itachi left before he could voice such questions. 

Itachi wanted to keep his experience quiet, folded into the part of his mind that still felt there was stuff worth living for. Itachi was not a man who allowed himself much, if any happiness, and so that would stay tucked away, a soft glowing night in this train-wreck of hatred, revenge, and Uchiha blood under his fingernails. When Sasuke cut him down he wanted to remember soft pink hair and the taste of her on his tongue. Well worth it indeed.


End file.
